


Cowboy Like Me

by beef_wonder3



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: A quick glance at Sophie & Nate's 2020 Christmas.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Kudos: 10





	Cowboy Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by (and features) 'Cowboy Like Me' by Taylor Swift

There’s a luxury cabin tucked away just close enough to a small, alpine town in Switzerland that made the perfect lockdown hidey-hole for two (semi-)retired con-artists.

The blanket of snow outside turns the world bright white but inside, a Christmas tree glitters next to a proud fire. Nate sits on the sofa in front of the fire with one of the novels he’d bought at airport, one of several knowing they’d be there for a while. He already knows it was the mother-in-law who did it, he’s just finishing the book to make sure he’s right. (He is.)

Over the crackle of the fire, Nate can half hear the melody from the speaker in the kitchen, and almost hear Sophie as she sings along. His eyes lose focus on the words in front of him as he pictures her swaying in time to the tune, her hands busy making tea.  
  


_“I've got some tricks up my sleeve_

_Takes one to know one_

_You're a cowboy like me”  
  
_

Nate smiles and listens properly now, catching Sophie’s smooth, low tone over the tinkling sweetness from the speaker. His eyes also land on the perfectly wrapped presents beneath the tree (wrapped with Eliot’s precision but delivered early enough with Hardison’s preparedness), the wild tendrils of haphazardly placed bows (Parker) trailing on the floor. The kids had assured Sophie and Nate they were going dark for the time-being. At least until someone needed them. And someone, and many more, would need them soon enough.  
  


_“You're a bandit like me_

_Eyes full of stars_

_Hustling for the good life”_   
  


Sophie sang along, softly into Nate’s ear as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. “This song could have been about us in another life,” she adds.

Nate hums and takes her left hand in his. He presses a kiss to the back of it, just below the ring that matched his own.

“I think ours turned out pretty well, anyway,” he said. Sophie just chuckled and enveloped him in a wave of dark hair.

“You’re getting soft in your old age,” she tells him. She’s probably right but there’s a challenge there that he can’t resist.

“Pick a mark,” he declares, “anyone you want, and we’ll see how soft I’ve gotten.” She laughs again, full and bright this time before pulling away to join him on the sofa properly.

“Let’s see how New Year’s goes first,” she suggests, her eyes twinkling the way he loves. Nate kisses her instead of responding.

After all, they’re only _semi_ -retired.


End file.
